


Loved, Deliciously

by signifying_nothing



Category: K-pop, VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Little bit of blood, M/M, Vampire/Human Romance, eonnie's famous crossovers, sleepy!sex, top!Seokjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signifying_nothing/pseuds/signifying_nothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>most people think the vampire is in charge in a human-vamp relationship. jaehwan could probably write a dissertation on how wrong they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loved, Deliciously

Most people thought it was the other way around.

In his abundance of life experience, Jaehwan had found that most people, mundane and not, magical and not, thought that it was the vampire that controlled the human. Even he had believed it until nearly a year ago, when Kim Seokjin stepped into his life, bold as brass. He'd known exactly what to do and what to say, he'd known how to hold himself and oh, Jaehwan had been _smitten._ Pathetic. All it took was a few looks, a few soft kisses from those beautiful lips and he was wrapped around Seokjin's crooked little fingers, embarrassingly infatuated.

He should have found it degrading. He was nearly one hundred and fifty years old yet here he was, desperately confused in the middle of the day, groggy and sleepy and unable to _think_ as Seokjin manhandled him out of the warmth of his blankets, heedless of his complaining.

“Cold,” he whined, jerking his head to the side when Seokjin laughed into his ear. “Cold, s'cold, Seokjin.” Seokjin's human hands were cool on his sides and chest and distantly Jaehwan was aware of his hands being tied together. It didn't matter: he didn't have the strength or presence of mind to pull free, and he didn't particularly want to. He never did.

“Did you feed last night?” Sokjin asked, and it took Jaehwan a moment to decipher the words. Feed, did he feed? Had he? The night before seemed so far away, and he squeezed his eyes closed to think about it for a moment before nodding.

“Thought so,” Seokjin said, and Jaehwan felt those enchanting lips on his cheek and tried to turn his head for a kiss but moved too slowly. “You're blushed, still.”

“Mm,” he protested, feeling his legs being opened. Seokjin's fingers were cold-tipped against his thighs, against his vulnerable skin. Vampires could bleed just as any other creature could and this was... Humans were dangerous. Jaehwan _knew_ this, had known it since he'd been born into the world, allergic to sunlight and unable to ingest food. It was one of the earliest memories he had, his maker explaining in quiet voices that humans were dangerous and fickle and untrustworthy and yet here Jaehwan was, foolish as he'd always been, tied to a headboard with his legs parted around a human's hips and his back arching in protest at too-gentle touches over his groin and belly.

A human couldn't glamour the way a vampire could but they had their own magic and if they played their cards right, a vampire could become a slave, dependent on their blood, their attention, craving their life like nothing else. And Seokjin... Well. Jaehwan was all but Seokjin's slave. He'd chosen it willingly, when offered the choice of Seokjin's tender wrist or the world outside his home.

Jaehwan shook his head, dizzy and unfocused as the human's hand wrapped around his length and squeezed gently, spit slicking his grip as he jerked up and down slow and firm. His hips rocked up, his head dropped to one side. Seokjin liked this, taking advantage when Jaehwan was barely conscious, hardly able to stay awake, never mind move and react with his normal speed. It was something Jaehwan enjoyed, too; being so vulnerable left a soft place in his chest for Seokjin to dig into. It was frightening to trust someone so very much but god he'd wanted to.

“You're so pretty,” Seokjin murmured, and Jaehwan whined, pulling uselessly at the restraints and the bed, trying to part his thighs further, trying to get more contact than Seokjin would give him. The younger man ran his hands up Jaehwan's narrower body and braced on his chest, sitting up. Jaehwan felt himself curl, felt the heat of Seokjin's groin against his backside and moaned, the sound shivering up his throat. “You look good in blonde.”

Seokjin had bleached their hair a few days prior, while Jaehwan wore a facemask and complained about the smell of bleach. The result was the two of them having white-blonde hair and perhaps it hadn't just been Jaehwan's imagination, that Seokjin had been staring at him a little more covetously than usual. Maybe he liked the blonde more than he'd planned to.

Jaehwan felt the cool drip of lubricant between his legs and wiggled, tugged at the rope holding him in place. Had he been fully awake, had it been after sundown he could have torn away easily but as it was he was helpless in the daylight hours and completely at Seokjin's mercy. Lubricant slicked his body and Jaehwan heard, but could not see, Seokjin's hand moving up and down his own length. It made his head spin, and he tried to wake up but everything was so fuzzy and warm at the edges and when Seokjin pressed into him there was nothing he could do but make a soft noise that turned into a wail when Seokjin took longer than usual to bury himself, when he took extra, unnecessary precautions to keep Jaehwan from getting hurt. Jaehwan had told him a thousand times, he didn't need to be babied, but Seokjin insisted on doing it, anyway.

“Nnn,” he grunted, hips jerking, head still spinning like he was intoxicated. “Nn, Seo...”

“Mm?” Seokjin was warm, so hot, and he was _crowding_ Jaehwan, curling him up and getting nearly on top of him, a blanket pulled over their bodies as he wrapped his arms under Jaehwan's shoulders to grab his hair and pull back, to expose his neck and kiss it, bite like he was the one with a blood dependency and not the writhing, squirming creature beneath him. _Pathetic_ , Jaehwan thought to himself even as Seokjin rocked his hips and bit at Jaehwan's vulnerable throat. He was so pathetic. Wrapped up completely and loving every moment of it. “What is it, baby.”

“Ah. Ah—hn...”

Taekwoon found it all disgusting, and in some ways Jaehwan couldn't blame him. Rolled up beneath Seokjin, mouth open to taste the scent of sweat and sex he rather thought it was disgusting too, but he adored the attention, loved being showered with affection and Seokjin did that all the time; made meals they could share and let Jaehwan drink from him, claimed Jaehwan like this: half-asleep and vulnerable, desperate and trusting.

“You're so beautiful,” Seokjin whispered, and Jaehwan made a soft noise of protest. “You're so beautiful, Jaehwanah. So beautiful for me, always.”

“Seokjin,” his mouth felt clumsy as it formed words, slurred and thick. “Seok... mm...”

“Bite,” Seokjin instructed, ordered, and Jaehwan was helpless to disobey, opened his mouth to expose his short, sharp teeth and bit when Seokjin lowered his neck, felt his teeth rip the skin when Seokjin's thrusts jerked him up the bed. “Ah, yes, _yes,_ Jaehwanah.”

With the tiniest whimper of fear, Jaehwan swallowed his mouthful and licked up over the wound, cleaning up his mess and the unexpected tears of skin. Even this way, barely awake, Jaehwan knew he could kill Seokjin if he wasn't careful, he had to be _careful._

“Come on, darling,” Seokjin murmured, and Jaehwan felt his hands let loose, dropping to the bed before Seokjin rolled them over. He sank down onto his lap and braced his hands on Seokjin's ribs, head dropping toward his own chest. “You can ride me, can't you? Just like this.”

“I,” Jaehwan wanted to protest at least a little, but Seokjin was warm and solid beneath his body and he was so hot inside, his lips a mess of Seokjin's perfect blood and he, yes he could, would try. Hands on Seokjin's torso he lifted himself and dropped, swaying, eyes closed. He did it again, again, felt Seokjin's hands on his hips helping to lift, keep him steady.

“I can't,” he whined, rocking his hips back and forth. “Can't, too much, can't.”

“You can,” Seokjin promised, and Jaehwan felt that human magic working through him, tickling at his feverish desire to please. “You can, baby. Try for me, mm?” Jaehwan protested but braced his hands a little more, leaning his entire body forward then pushing himself back, his head dropping forward, snapping back until Seokjin reached to hold him by the hair with one hand, the other on his hip. “Like this,” he said, and Jaehwan shrieked as Seokjin thrust up hard in a tight and ruthless rhythm. Jaehwan came in a clear splatter on his belly, gasping for air he didn't need when Seokjin snarled and jerked their bodies over, fucked down hard and yanked on Jaehwan's hair to bite painfully into his neck. Jaehwan felt the spill of warmth the same way he felt it when Seokjin flooded his body with warm water and it made his cock twitch, a little more liquid on his tummy.

“Fuck,” Seokjin hissed, and Jaehwan groaned, turned his head and blindly took the kiss he was offered, weak arms reaching up to hold on to Seokjin's neck. “You're so good,” he said, and Jaehwan's neck was still exposed, bruising and healing quickly. “You're so beautiful, Jaehwanah.”

“S... Seokj...”

“Shhh,” Seokjin pulled out, pulled away and Jaehwan whimpered, laying very still as Seokjin pulled the blankets up and settled down beside him. “It's late, sweetheart. You should sleep.”

“Wh'time...”

“Almost noon,” he replied, and Jaehwan whined loudly, turning his face into Seokjin's shoulder. “Mm, I'm sorry.” Jaehwan bit his shoulder and Seokjin laughed, reaching up to offer his hand. Jaehwan bit Seokjin's fingers, tore the skin with his teeth and took them into his mouth, suckling softly as he drifted off, sore and sleepy and sated and _safe._ Let Taekwoon be content with his disgust at Jaehwan's choices; in the noonday time, he would lay against Seokjin, suck at his fingers and remain tucked into his side, feeling deliciously loved.

And when the sun fell past the horizon, he would make sure Seokjin felt the same.

 


End file.
